1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and a method of easily attaching a trailer hitch to a vehicle. In particular, the present invention provides a trailer hitch for vehicles that do not come equipped with a trailer hitch without the need for any costly modification or alteration of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Trailer hitches are used to provide rotatable mechanical coupling between a towing vehicle and a trailer. The mechanical coupling is preferable around all three axes, to allow the trailer to be towed around turns, up and down inclines and over uneven pavement.
In addition, towing mechanisms and hitches can be expensive and difficult to assemble and attach to the vehicle. Many of the available towing mechanisms and hitches require much time and effort to install, often requiring permanent attachment to the vehicle, which may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Hence, what is needed is a hitch or towing mechanism that will provide effective towing action. There is also a need for a hitch that is convenient to use, stable, has ease of use and is easily attachable and detachable. Finally, the hitch must provide a sure, solid connection so that the operator of the vehicle can safely and confidently perform towing operations.